A Key To Release
by nmoKor508
Summary: It all started when submissive Rachel came to apologize about having naughty thoughts about Quinn for sexual release. And somehow it turned that Quinn being in charge of Rachel and with Santana having to stand and see her partner dominating Rachel. Faberry and Quinntana. Age play and light BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**A Key Word For Release**

_It all started when submissive Rachel came to apologize about having naughty thoughts about Quinn for sexual release. And somehow it turned that Quinn being in charge of Rachel and with Santana having to stand her partner dominating Rachel. Faberry and Quinntana_

Quinn was sitting in her apartment that she shared with San. Santana was gone with Britt to the park ,while she stayed at home alone and enjoyed her time alone.

She was glad that she found herself a girl like Santana, who was dominant and fierce who could dominate her even she was she can be mistress herself. She was a dominant and a Submissive.

Santana was only a dominant and a strong one. She has knows Santana since kindergarten they had been friend arch enemies but still they stuck together.

Last summer their feeling has been growing more and more and now Santana was officially her mistress. She was more likely to be dominated in bed till now San never had let her be dominant. She couldn't with San.

As she was half dominant she wanted to have power on someone time to time.

Santana knew what she wants but still the girl didn't give her that. She told Santana if she was not going to get her to be submissive she would look for someone to be submissive but Santana just ignore her need.

She got up with many efforts and walked to the door. When she open the door she found an older woman who had Berry around her hip.

The older woman looked so much alike Rachel she was the older version of her. The woman greeted her with a smile ,but her eyes were on Berry for an explanation what the hell was this. Berry face was all red for the first time the girl didn't had an ego lift up.

The girl was dressed in a little girl dress and she looked a little cute she had to admit, when she was finally out of her agryle clothes.

"Hi how can I help you "She said in polite way. She could not understand what was happening. She felt the dominant power way up to her the moment she open the door.

"Hi I am the mommy of Rachel, Shelby and you must be Quinn right "Shelby asked the blonde

The blonde frowned her eyebrow since when did Rachel had someone . She asked herself. She thought Rachel was with Finn. When she the one who stole her beard (Finn ) from her. It was last monday she saw the two kissing

"Yes I am "Quinn didn't know what the woman wanted from her. She hasn't done nothing to Rachel that could put Rachel mistress whatever she is mad. Well she didn't do other than mocking the girl behind the girls back . And since last year was the last time that either she or S has ordered slushie on her.

"Well my baby girl is here to apologize for having naughty to thoughts about you without even asking your permission "

Rachel face went redder and redder, while Quinn was registering what she heard Berry was having fantasy over her. That is … epic. Berry found her hot.

She stayed with her face without expression. She heard berry voice "Can we just go home "

"You didn't apologize to miss Quinn baby girl "

"Is it true Berry "Quinn asked astonished what she was hearing. Prude Berry actually like her. She thought must hate her after everything. The hateful comments on myspace. This girl stole her beard (Finn). The girl is crazy. If Santana knew about this the girl wouldn't be at her mercy.

Berry looked the other way.

"Rachel, Quinn is talking to you "Shelby scolded

"Yes, Quinn and I am sorry "Rachel said. Quinn knows Rachel didn't mean a thing it was like one of the speech that she had practice. Well the girl was naughty.

"Okay then I accepted your apology and I hope you don't do it anymore "Quinn said she was taking to Berry as a kid because, that is the way Shelby was treating her. This is age play Quinn realize. She knows about this because her sister practise these things with her partner.

"Yes Quinn. Mommy can we go home now "

"Rachel if you going like that you will be likely go to bed with a red bottom "Shelby scolded Rachel who just huffed

"Okay then will be going and Quinn you can have the right to punish her or your partner if you think she deserves since she had thought sexually so she can be turned on you without your consent so she can learned a lesson "Shelby said

When Quinn hear what Shelby said a thought come to her mind she could practice a her dominant power on this girl. This girl Santana could not jealous of she was a loser. The girl was a slave she could get involved with this girl since she had not particul feelings toward the girl.

And what was better than to torture the girl it was not bullying it was just showing her place. And yes she was feeling validating of her body.

"You know miss that is great idea I was just thinking how great it will be if my partner and ever babysit a baby girl " Quinn said maybe she lied she knows Santana want none of that and that could get her in problem with Santana. But when did somebody ever stop for going on what she want.

She knows a slave she can borrow it will be submissive to every dominant. A slave was like a submissive only she more weaker than a submissive.

Rachel face went scared the girl had the right to be frighten and even terrified but Quinn keep just smiling at her.

"You know that is great idea you could borrow her sometimes since at it will be great if there was someone who supervised her at school "Shelby said actually happy founding someone who could help her with this baby girl.

"Yeah me and San could happily take care of little Rachel at school "Quinn said and came forward to poke the girl cheek which was received with a glare.

"Okay then tell me when you are for you and partner to babysit her and I will give her to you "Shelby said

"We can do it tomorrow if that is not to early after school "Quinn was thinking what was she doing

"It not to early sweetie. See Rachel you are going to have a new mistress "Shelby said enthusiastic

The girl just whined and hide her face on Shelby but know how to explain to Santana what happen and how she got the agreements

"Quinn what the hell are you crazy ,she is Rachel Berry why the hell do you think, I will be okay with this and last when did she had the right to masturbate in my girls name she is going to get a beat up from tomorrow "

"No I am going to spank her she is submissive and she is no stranger so is for me easier to be her kind of mistress "Quinn said nonchalantly

Santana was getting frustrated apart of her girl not taking the decision on her own she was being ignorant about her feeling about this can Quinn not consult her that she was going to be sort of mommy for berry. And even include her without her consent in the plan.

She dislike Rachel Berry why would her girlfriend think she will be okay with this.

"You know who need a spanking of her bottom right too "Santana said with her hand on her hips

Quinn looked at Santana she kind of know what this mean

"You "Santana finished her answer and took Quinn on her knees and spanked her.

Santana took of the girl panties and begin to spank her the girl big asses right away and ,she was going to deal with Berry the same way she thought. The girl needed that her girlfriend was someone to respect.

"When did spanking me came as discipline for you San "Quinn said from the brunette lap she was used to lightly spanking in bed but for Santana she was using these days as punishment. She found it hot when Santana spank but it was also a pain of humiliation.

"I think that is the perfect way to deal with someone who is acting childishly only thinking what she wants "Santana responded her back and with another slap on the blonde bottom.

That was her life with San who had no problem disciplining her. She felt another pang on her ass. The worst part of it was Santana finish when she think Quinn had enough of it. So if Quinn tell her to stop she will get more spanking.

Well she was going to show San that making berry her submissive is going the best idea. As soon as she get out of this girl lap she will be thinking what ideas she had in mind for Berry.

Berry who got by her locker in the morning had no idea what she going to go through today at the hand of a angry latina and dominant Quinn.

The blonde and brunette was waiting for the little diva. The two in their cheerios uniform looked much more scary than they was glaring and the other one was smilling at her like she was the only food in the desert.

Berry wanted to go the other way "Berry if you come her now than escape, because you cannot hide forever and we find you will do lot much worse "Santana warned the girl

The brunette had no others thing to do than go to her two tormentors.

The first thing Quinn do is turn Rachel so she could deliver a slap on the girl ass knowing people will be watching. The girl jumped from the slap.

"You know Berry since today you are my property at school and since today you will do every ordered am your mistress here understand berry "Quinn said in Rachel ears which the girl directly nodded

"Okay then pick your things and go to class "The cheerleader ordered

Which Rachel did as she was ordered she got her things fast to escape from these girls she was in deep trouble she knows it.

"See how Submissive Berry is to me now by one slap see how good my dominant power is "Quinn bluffed as she smiled

"I don't know I don't want this to turn into sort of relationship with her Q remember she is only a submissive"

"Don't need to worry San you are the only who can satisfy me "Quinn said and kissed the girl lips and the girl just responded with another slap

"Why the hell did you do that for "Quinn stopped kissing the girl and put her hand on her butt

"I liked your ass is spankable "Santana smirked yes she was a little mad at the idea of Quinn wanting, Berry to be her submissive but still she tried to let the blonde have her freedom. She was to much in love with this girl to let this break them up.

But she know that Berry intruding in their relationship it can form problem and she was going to make sure that doesn't happen. She was not going to lose the one person that accept her and makes her happy.

She wonders how Quinn is going to work with Berry when she was so openly for her disliked for the girl. And Berry was Berry. The girl just saw Berry as a selfish annoying girl ,who had no life. And who was a loser.

The girl didn't know that maybe her opinion of this girl was going to change soon with Quinn having this girl as her submissive.

"Okay berry, I want to know what about me made you all excitement "Quinn said not caring about where they were as the passed by in the hallway

Berry stay quiet.

"You know I never realized out with all the stealing of Finn was just because a way to get to me "Quinn said

Berry just keep walking. She had no face to faced the blonde and she knew if she was going to say something it will get her much worse.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder "Look at me in the eyes when I talk to you "Quinn said and lift Rachel chin with her other hand.

"You are not better than me and from now one things are not going your way so pretty much forgot your pretty perfect life berry "

"Are you done now "Rachel replied

"And last thing I don't want you near Finn anymore "

"What do you want from me Quinn ,you got Santana what more do you want "Rachel asked she knows Quinn and Santana were serious. She thought that after the girl had Santana she was happy with her life but it it was not that way.

"You, I want you to begin behaving like a good little slave that know her place as a submissive "

"Go to class now Berry and tell me when you need a change for your diaper "Quinn said loud enough for some student to hear since she noticed the girl's diaper in the class.

A/N it is a faberry and Quinntana story if you don't like one of them don't read it. If you have question or have ideas with this story on tumblr omi8961. And if someone her know or have experience about bdsm or age play I would if they tell me what they think


	2. Chapter 2 correct grammatical error

A/N; I just checked the chapter again to look for grammatical error. I am dyslexic so please understand it is not easy and plus I am now in college and what all the studys I hardly have time to double check what I writter

"Are you satisfied now "Quinn said as she showed her panties were wet from all the teasing Santana had done. She had the girl in the bathroom of the school playing with her pussy ,but not actually doing it and the way the girl was in glee shaking her booty in front of her who could blame her.

"How am I the one to blame ,you could not stay dry ,I didn't know you were still a little girl "Santana said who was in the room sitting on the bed and had an proud smile happy what she has done

Quinn threw her panties at Santana annoyed with the girl she was woman not a little girl that was berry ,who was wearing diaper to school because Shelby found all her panties wet, the girl was easy.

"Watch out Q ,you could be easily thrown on my lap"Santana said after she had the panties thrown at her face she took the panties and smell them and then put it in her pocket which the blonde responded "You are such a creep you know that don't you "

Quinn jumped on the bed to be closer ,Rachel was right she had everything she want she shouldn't be actually asking for more she knows that bad thing were done and said to each other but still they both wanted to be together.

"But you liked it"Santana pulled Quinn closer to her and kissed her again her mouth went next to the girl neck by that Quinn went away

"I know what you are doing "Quinn said it was the behavior of an jealous Santana. If she doesn't stop Santana know later she will be walking her neck full of hickeys. Because of her skin color it will be more visible.

"What you don't like it, when I gave you a hickey "

Quinn put a little space between them "I don't want you to do it for just possession to show Berry I am yours "Quinn liked Santana being possessive but she didn't want Santana to feel unsure for her love she didn't want Santana to doubt she is hers.

"Look my ego just been broken by you that I don't satisfy you enough that you go to berry and even act like you are her teen mom"Santana defended herself

"Can you stop it, I went to berry yes but because she could give me something you could not give me and I am not mad about it and I don't think less of you and me choosing her has nothing to do with you okay and certainly doesn't mean I don't love you okay "

Santana stayed quiet and process what Quinn said yes they were happy things are not going back the way they were.

She nodded. She felt Quinn head on her shoulder the hair of the blonde tickled her on the neck the girl just smiled a little, it was her first real relationship for the two of them so it was not easy for the two them to show their feeling but they keep each other in lines. Quinn had no problem telling Santana she went far and niether did Santana expect she do it with punishment.

"How is it with manhand "

"Don't call her that remember we are trying to be better "

"Yeah , but doesn't mean we are going let her push us as around ,because she is no angel "Santana reminded Quinn she of course not let going to let berry take advantage of her girlfriend

"Trust me she wouldn't dare "Quinn smirked as she got that Rachel will respect her as a submissive would do to her mistress.

Rachel on the other hand was in a new room Quinn prepared for her. It had some painting book and toys which Shelby has much sent for her. She had a crib as a bed. It was not the first time Shelby let someone other watch over her since she know Shelby could not always be her mistress. She was too young for Shelby to be actually her slave.

So Shelby was trying to hook up with somebody. It was the first time that she was under command from people from her own age. Quinn and Santana though were a year older than her.

She misses Shelby, she can open with Shelby but here, she was scared ,she didn't know she didn't know what these two were capable off. Since a week now Quinn was just using her for her own sexual satisfaction like just teasing her. She knows the hard truth Quinn was never going to be hers.

Why did she like Quinn anyway she had nothing to provide from her, she knows nothing of broadway and she couldn't compete with someone like Quinn she could even steal her show. She needed all the attention.

She had it all clear these days how in love Santana and Quinn were she had to sit in the car watching these two make out and at lunch was worst she waiting for Quinn finally to feed her before she goes back with Santana almost mauling Quinn with her mouth. She wouldn't dare to say something because she knows what could happen to her. She know when Quinn say she will spank anywhere she knows her best to believe it.

She got up from the floor which is the only where she could sit in the room and got out she found it boring and she was not pleased the way things are going.

With Shelby she give her attention it was more like in a mothers way. She misses the hugs the kisses on her head for being a good girl.

The door is open by the blonde "Why aren't you playing with your toys berry "Quinn asked with her hand on her hip as she raised her eyebrow

"I am bored you can expect me to play with some shitty to.."A pair of hand was tighten on her cheek

"Don't curse berry or you will get your mouth with soap "Quinn warned

"I want to go home "Rachel stomped her foot as it was habit from her she was tired she was treating her like shit.

"I decide her when you will go home or not, till now go back playing with your toys that's what baby do all day though "

"I am not baby Quinn and I don't deserve you treatment "Rachel spoke up for her rights but that they same moment a finger was running from her neck to in her short and there it went to play with her diaper she was rubbing it against her

"Quinn stopped it "Rachel stuttered it was this again she hated ,that Quinn knew how fast she was turned on.

Quinn got her hands out of Rachel pants "What do you think you deserved after you stole Finn from me, no I should be exactly be okay since the only one in the world is you the only who can have feelings , since you think that is everything should be about you "

"Quinn if you want me to see me begging for you to forgive me you are not going get it, I didn't do nothing wrong since you didn't love him anyway "Rachel said she didn't know why Quinn was making a big deal out of Finn and what the matter for being ambitious about something.

"Do you know what is your problem you never think you do nothing wrong do you know wh,y you don't have no friends because you are a egoistical little brat ,who is always claiming she better than anyone when you newflash you are at the same level as everyone Rachel. You want me to treat you as you deserve than start treating others like they deserve Rachel "

"Well good to know you have found another reason to despise "Rachel said she felt hurt it was these truth that make you feel like someone run a spade through heart that how she felt through her heart. She was used people saying bad things about her how unattractive she was everything.

"Look Rachel I don't despise but I hate how egoistical you can get and I am just concern they could get you to a lot of trouble "Quinn was getting a little soft with the girl how much she dislike her she knows the girl is good person and she knows the girl didn't deserve her bullying from her.

She didn't want her submissive to be her enemy she wanted to at least be acquaintance. She didn't want her just to have fun in this while the other girl just felt hatred towards her.

"Stop doing like you care about me Quinn because we both know tomorrow you will go back to make my life an living hell "Rachel said as she crossed her arm she knows Quinn game be good to her one minute than go back to humiliating her.

"Look Rachel I am just doing my job as a mistress nothing more "Quinn defended herself she didn't call the girl names she didn't ordered slushies on her.

"Well you are doing a good job by making me feel bad about myself "

"I am not ,you yourself are making you feel bad since you should feel good about the attention ,I am giving you" Quinn replied

"Why did you come here again "Rachel asked after a minute of silence since either didn't much about communicating with each other.

"To give your daily spanking naughty little girls need it "Quinn smirked at the girl who just groaned only for Quinn to say "Two more slaps for complaining "

Rachel knew the rule that the time she stayed with Quinn she was Getting an spanking that means on going laying on the blonde laps with her diaper to her knee with a butt naked counting the slaps.

Quinn guide her to the kitchen where Santana was standing in the corner just watching what is happening. It was the first time that Santana was present during their session.

She didn't make eye contact with the girl it was all humiliating. Quinn pushed her with her to the chair. The girl took the short of and her diaper.

"She should be shaved since she is baby "Santana said casually

"I know, I am going to shave her San "Quinn said getting a little annoyed with her girlfriend who was like controlling what she was doing. She hated when her girlfriend do that she couldn't do this right she knows it is not like that her girlfriend could be overprotective and a little overbearing when it comes to her.

But hey the two had their own flaws. She took Rachel on her lap. Before she could took the first hit on Rachel butt.

"You know should a wooden spoon it is more affected "Santana voice sound from the corner from the kitchen again

"Santana leave if you don't have anything to do to criticize my way of being a mistress" Quinn snapped as she was getting pissed a little by now it was her first time being mistress and now Santana was totally ruining the moment.

Santana just sighed and get out of the kitchen without a word she know that she should not react that way but she was going deal with Santana later.

Rachel was on still in her lap wiggling trying to get in a good position "Stay still Rachel " and by that she was delivered another slap on the girl ass.

The girl moaned from pain it has been more than four times she was on Quinn lap but it hurt every time she received the spanking. Quinn left mark on her but.

She felt the girl begin caress the girl ass. "You like this don't you "Quinn asked

Rachel didn't answer till another slap was delivered "A little "

"Okay then tell me how it make you feel Rachel "Quinn she still had Rachel hold down her lap

"Embarrassed and it is a little turn on "Rachel confessed knowing Quinn will beat her to the answer

"It is okay to be a little turned on since there will be plenty embarrassed moment with me "Quinn said and finally let go of Rachel

Rachel who was finally out of the girls leg pull her diaper up and when she was going took her short up to. "You don't need it a diaper is all to cover …"

"Quinn please" Rachel begged Quinn

"No Rachel, When you were with Shelby you had to wear a diaper only so, I don't see why you are complaining " Shelby had told Quinn on the phone how she handle Rachel she talked to her to give her advise to know if she was doing a good job

Rachel give Quinn her short as the girl took it and said "Call Santana for me "

Rachel did as she was ordered.

Santana was in the living room the dwarf without her short and only in her diaper and shirt came in and said "Quinn called for you Santana "

"Tell her I am not the one who should be taking orders from her and tell her to come herself if she wants to talk "

Santana should not be hurt when Quinn talk to her like that ,they used to insult each other the worst way but thing just changed. They were together suddenly she could not bear Quinn being a bitch toward her.

Everything changed she knows she should let Quinn do her work since it was her first time. She remembers how nervous she was when she had to spank the girl they were the awkwardness moment but Rachel and Quinn everything went without awkwardness the things between the two goes so naturally without having to have long conversation.

She felt someone jumped toward the couch on her "Sorry baby, should not snapped at you "Quinn said and kissed Santana on the cheek

She saw Rachel sitting on the floor without looking at both of them

."Why is berry here "Santana asked

"She is going to watch with us and if she be bad girl she will be going directly to her room "Quinn answered the girl

The girl just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel waked up, as she found herself sleeping in bed with two people by her side. The blonde was on her left side with her facing but with her eyes closed. The girl actually looked as an angel when she is asleep. She stayed with her eyes open admiring the blonde beauty.

It was a fact that after summer, Quinn had changed she was not walking around with that evil smirk, that sometimes scared Rachel away but these day the girl will actually smiled when she passes by through the hallways. Quinn was happy and she know it was not other on to thank than Santana Lopez.

Since the girl was not lonely anymore and she had someone that understand her. She will never say this out loud but she was jealous of Santana she wish she was the girl that made, Quinn was all open or sweet. But she knew she never be able to do that.

She saw one eye of the blonde open she reacted fast by closing her eyes again not wanting to be caught.

"I know you were watching me Rachel "Quinn said still sleepy she felt the girl eyes on her.

The girl open her eyes, since Quinn caught when she open her eyes Quinn smiled and said "So you were checking me out while me mistress is on the other side you are really a naughty girl "Quinn teased. She just blushed as response.

"San was sweat enough to carry you here, since you were having a nightmare "Quinn explained

"It was good sleeping on the bed for a while and not the crib "Rachel complained as starting to get up from the bed but Quinn hold her down.

"I didn't tell you to get up yet Berry "Quinn said as she pushed the girl down to the bed, but carefully since Santana was sleeping on the side of the bed.

"I need to go the bathroom" Rachel whispered since she was a little embarrassed ,ever needing to go the bathroom and especially when Shelby used to test her limits to see if she can hold it and not do it in the diaper.

"Hold it, "Quinn said '

"I can't "Rachel said with her face deep red

"Rachel for once show me ,you are not a just bratty little girl ,show me you are big girl who could hold it for five minute and not go pee-pee in that little diapers of yours "Quinn replied and teasing the girl by talking to her like she was literally a baby .

"Quinn "Rachel groaned

"If you hold it, I will kiss you, you would like that wouldn't you "Quinn asked as she laid her hand on Rachel stomach. They were skins she felt how Quinn breast on her skin.

"Santana will be mad "Was the only response Rachel give Quinn had this lip she could never imagine not wanting to kiss them.

"Have you ever kissed a girl "The blonde asked

Rachel shook her head while Quinn pressed her hand harder on the girl stomach that made the girl impossible to hold it. Her bladder was holding it many hours ago when she was sleeping. She had to be strong, she is not a baby. But her bladder betrayed.

Her face went all red when she felt warm as the urine flood through the diaper. Quinn notice on the girl face what was happening and that what she wanted to happen. She smirked at the girl "You just wet your diaper like a little baby, do you know what that mean Berry "Quinn got closer to the brunette while she was.

"No" Rachel murmured she just wet her diaper in front of Quinn and she knows Quinn would never let this go.

"No big girl kissing "Quinn said enjoying herself. Quinn didn't know why but it was a turned this situation Rachel being totally embarrassed by her and the girl liked she felt it.

On the side of the bed Santana was woken up from the noise the two girls were making. "if you two don't want me to use the wooden spoon right know let me sleep and stop making so goddam noises "Santana said annoyed

"Sorry sweetie "Quinn said while getting of Rachel.

The girl just humped something and turn her back on them and go back to sleep.

"Can I change "Rachel whispered so low she could since she didn't want to receive any punishment from Santana she already had to deal with Quinn's punishment.

Quinn whispered in her ears "Baby's cannot change by themselves Rachie a grown up do that for them so wait till I decide to change you "

Quinn lowered her voice too she knew how cranky Santana is early in the morning.

"I want a change already since it is yourself you make me have an accident "Rachel raised her voiced and stomped her foot on Santana's foot by accident ,when she realized what she has done it was late Santana was glaring at her showing her she was in trouble while on the other side Quinn was laughing secretly at Rachel mistake.

Quinn saw Santana begin to get up full of anger. "What are you doing San"Quinn asked but got no response from Santana she just saw the girl leave the room.

"I never meant to wake her up it was an accident "Rachel pouted

"It is okay Berry, is just you need to be more careful think of as a lesson when that when you sleep with us you have to be careful not to wake up the other" Quinn explained

"Berry come in the kitchen "Santana voice was heard from the kitchen

Rachel had nowhere to than to go to Santana and accept the girls punishment. Berry was not so bad when she was treated like this. The girl needed to know her boundaries in this house. She knows that living with Santana discipline was not something so much easy. She remembers how Santana spanked her when she forgot her choirs in the beginning of the relationship. She was very strict but then the girl let her be little more free.

Rachel met with sleepy Santana glaring at her. "I don't like people interrupting when I am sleep berry "

"Sorry Santana "

"You are sorry, because you know you are going to receive a spanking "

"No, I didn't mend to wake you up. I was busy with my own problem , see I had an accident and it is embarrassing since someone like at my age should be able to hold it. And to see a girl like Quinn who is like above in this situation, It made me….'

"Rachel go in the corner "Santana interrupted Rachel with her ramble she was going nowhere with this thing. She let Berry go. It was bad enough that the girl wet her diaper.A half hour she was called for Quinn to change her and get her to bath. She had to shit in bathub while Quinn rubbed her with soup. T

Rachel was put into a high chair, today since she has shown she is still a toddler by wetting her diaper. She had this time kid sweeter and her jeans for school. This time Quinn decided to double diaper since, she didn't want any leaking at school. What did she expect that as Quinn submissive, she was going soft on her. It was like punishment , behave like a baby means she going to get more hummiliation.

But she had one benefit out of this no dared to be near her, after being Quinn. She just look at Quinn with big puppy eyes , but was received with icy glance.

"Common, open your mouth "Quinn said

She open her mouth, so she could not get in trouble. Quinn took a spoon of caster oil to give Rachel.

"It is good for you berry "Quinn said she looked at the girl with in adoration sometimes. She felt was felt good that berry was with them.

At school Quinn walked with berry. She never let the girl out of her side. Rachel had her head down, maybe not wanting to see the staring. She felt Rachel was embarrassed by her.

"Get your head high, Rachel you look pathetic like that "Quinn snapped at Rachel

"Quinn you are not the one who is wearing a stupid sweater saying you're a baby and being double diapered, what is pretty visible "Rachel said annoyed

"Well, you should be happy, that you are being owned by Quinn Fabray"Quinn and put her arm around her shoulder

The girl just shake her head "Is not about with, who I am, is the way they treated me "

"Well you are practically a slave, how do you think you will be treated that how things are. Deal with it "Quinn snapped at the girl, the girl needed to accept her future as a submissive

"Well still, I am human, Quinn "

"And you are being treated as one Rachel. You just a highly sensitive when it comes those things but you will learn that this is just relationship between a dominant and a slave "

"Quinn do you even cared for me as a dominant should "Rachel asked in bitter

"As much as it hard to believe Rachel. I cared for you. I hoped that the same with you "Quinn only hoped

"I need to go the bathroom "Rachel said

"You are going to be late Rachel and you have a diaper if you could not hold it "

Rachel could not hold it, she tried to get out of class to go the bathroom but there was someone arm on her shoulder as a warning sign. It was Santana. When she got up to go the bathroom it was to late.

Quinn knew what Rachel how uncomfortable Rachel was walking out of class but Rachel didn't say nothing.

"My little baby mess her diapers "Quinn asked not even whispering

'Quinn "

"What is happening with my baby girl having so much accident. Does she need to be potty trained again "

"I need a change "Rachel begged

"I didn't brought any diaper since, I never thought my baby girl would make a mess like that in a diaper "

"Quinn you give me laxative in my food and a castor oil, of course I need to go the bathroom "

"Rachel, you are a baby get used to with walking with a soiled diaper "

"Quinn "Rachel begged again to help her

"Rachel you are not going to make me change anything. My orders my rule now walk to class "Quinn said


End file.
